Las Cuatro Estaciones
by Solin Staly
Summary: Se conocieron en primavera, y el verano de ese mismo año formaron su escuadrón de lucha; en otoño se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, y ese mismo invierno... los decapitaron. La historia del dúo más sanguinario relatada en cuatro estaciones. Ban/Jak


Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi (relaciones homosexuales) y mucha violencia, por eso lo del rated M. avisado quedas. Y la que avisa no es Slytherin (eso se lo copié a una buena ammiga xD).

Disclaimer: todo los personajes que puedas reconocer son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y les aseguro que esta obra no tiene fin de lucro. Si ustedes desean dejarme sus opiniones através de un comentario ya es otro tema, pero dejo en claro que no salgo beneficiada económicamente con este escrito.

NDA: este fic nació gracias a una pequeña niña que toca el violín de una manera fantástica, y ensayando con ella me interpretó la canción de Antonio Vivaldi, esa de las cuatro estaciones, y se me ocurrió un fic sobre Bankotsu y Jakotsu. Cuatro etapas de su vida muy importantes. Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, respectivamente. Aclaro que las canciones no tienen nada que ver en esto, a menos que deseen imaginarse a Jakotsu matando mientras Ban toca el violín… jaja. xD

Dedicado a: Sayo río. ¿Por qué a ella?. Por el simple hecho de que es quien tiene que soportar al menos un mensaje diario mío, así que compadézcanla. en fin linda, gracias por el otro fic que me dedicaste, y espero con muchas (demasiadas) ansias mi Renkotsu x Suikotsu. ¡eres muy agradable! (L)

#1 primavera.

Era cerca de medio día y todo en ese lugar parecía ser perfecto, una maravillosa obra de arte. las fflores se abrían con perezosa lentitud y majestuosidad, para recibir los cándidos rayos del imponente astro rey, que brillaba en el centro de un cielo color azul cristalino y limpio, sin ninguna nube que opacara su belleza pura. Árboles milenarios rodeaban el sendero, y sobre estos, en lo alto de las grandes ramas y cubiertos por sus frondosas hojas, pájaros de todas las edades y colores canturreaban sus alegres trinos, diciéndole adiós a un invierno crudo, asesino, cruel y tenebroso.

El aire soplaba con lentitud, dándole calidez al rostro de una persona que, sonriente como si fuera su castillo encantado caminaba por aquel lugar, con una espada al hombro. Parece no tener más de 25 años de edad, sus cabellos son negros y brillantes, atados sobre su cabeza con un curioso brochecito azul intenso. Vestía un lindo kimono veraniego de color lila, con estampado de hojas verdes en su pecho. Su piel es clara, lisa y tiene toda la apariencia de ser extremadamente suave, y lleva maquillaje en sus ojos y labios.

Es un hombre, si alguien lo duda. Sus movimientos, siempre determinados hacen resaltar su sexo y la mirada esmeralda de esos ojos tan brillantes y resplandecientes dan a demostrar que sabe con certeza hacia dónde lo dirigen sus largas piernas, que se entrevén gracias a la abertura disimulada de ese lindo kimono. Las hojas crujen débilmente bajo sus pies grandes, y una que otra mariposa revolotea a su alrededor. Se agacha ligeramente, coge una flor rosa, se la pone en el cabello y sigue abanzando con aire distraído.

Su instinto –ese que ha aprendido a desarrollar debido a todos los enemigos que se a ganado- le dice que alguien lo está siguiendo en ese instante, que unos ojos curiosos aparte de los insectos y otros vichos lo observan con detenimiento. Sin más dilación y como todo un experto que es, desenfunda su espada serpiente y la estira todo cuanto puede. La agita una y otra vez, riendo y disfrutando del espectáculo cuando los pájaros vuelan despavoridos ante las carcajadas que resuenan por todo el bosque.

Pero sólo siente que rasga el viento bajo el filo de su hoja. Algo asombrado vuelve la espada a su tamaño original, escrutando las sombras verdosas donde fácilmente pudo haberse escondido un individuo con sed de venganza por la muerte de alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para cruzarse en su camino. ¿Qué culpa tenía él?. ¡Ninguna!. Quien osara contradecirlo era borrado de la faz de la tierra.

-sé que estás allí-Dijo suavemente pero con energía, confiando en que las ondas sonoras se encargarían de propagar su voz hasta donde quiera que estuviera la persona. Si era hombre, mucho mejor. Nadie respondió. Contrariado, el hombre se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás, con el mismo paso ligero y despreocupado.

Tras un matorral especialmente frondoso, unos ojos azules se estrecharon ligeramente para alcanzar a tener mayor vista de su presa. ¿víctima?. No, simplemente un aliado muy poderoso. Demasiado poderoso.

…&&&…..

El escenario había cambiado notablemente. El terreno, antes boscoso y húmedo había sido dejado atrás y ahora la escena era un campo árido, seco y deprimente. El suelo, antes cubierto de hojas y ramitas se encontraba repleto de cuerpos; algunos inertes, otros en mal estado, y los últimos en buenas condiciones pero demasiado asustados como para ponerse en pie. Estos tuvieron la desgracia de ver morir a sus compañeros de una forma verdaderamente atroz, y no deseaban que el acto se repitiera con ellos.

Dos cosas, sin embargo eran como antes. El sol, que permanecía incólume, brillando sobre el cuadro con total indiferencia como si nada de eso le importara, y el mismo hombre de kimono extravagante y labios coloreados, con esa sonrisa de superioridad que hacía temblar hasta al más valiente soldado que conociera su nombre y prestigio como asesino.

Sus ojos brillaban con un deseo ferviente, y la mueca de su joven y atractivo rostro afeminado era terrorífica. Él, con movimientos delicados llevó la espada a su boca de labios gruesos, lamiéndola con un frenesí enfermizo. Luego se incorporó para observar a sus víctimas desde toda esa imponente altura suya, sacando la lengua de una forma infantil y adorable que, sin embargo a todos hizo temblar otra vez. Algunos incluso rezaban por sus almas, abrazados.

-¿Ven?. Eso les pasa por rechazar al gran Jakotsu…¿Quién los manda?-Preguntó desdeñosamente, limpiándose un hilillo de sangre que discurría desde su barbilla. Todos se estremecieron cuando volvió su cabeza hasta el más anciano de todos.-Y tú fuiste el culpable, ¿no?-

-¡m-m-misericordia!. ¡por favor!. Haga lo que quiera de mi, ¡lo que quiera!-Rogaba el soldado, permaneciendo de rodillas ante el ser que, como un perfecto dios se paseaba pateando cabezas y piernas que su arma sin problema había cortado. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del hombre, pero Jakotsu ni se inmutó por el hecho. Sonrió mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Lo que quiera de ti?. MMM, ¡suena tentador!-Exclamó moviendo lentamente las caderas de forma insinuante. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con maldad mientras aproximaba su rostro al del soldado muerto de miedo.-¿Esto vale?-Con un movimiento de la mortífera espada en la dirección indicada, la cara bañada en lágrimas del anciano quedó totalmente desfigurada por el certero corte. El arma quedó incrustada en su cabeza y expiró con un agónico grito que hizo saltar a los pájaros de los árboles circundantes.

El joven sacó el arma de aquel inservible cráneo que yacía exangüe junto a su cuerpo, la que produjo un desagradable ruido de succión. Gotas de sangre y algunos huesos saltaron en todas direcciones, mientras el ojo derecho fue a parar a una de las manos inertes de otro compañero. Una demente sonrisa cruzó el rostro del homicida mientras se paseaba como si examinara un trofeo. Parecía tremendamente excitado, y daba la sensación de que no se iba a contener ni un segundo más.

-Hmm, vamos a ver quién es el afortunado que tendrá el honor de darme placer…-Jakotsu se detenía de vez en cuando frente a alguno de los sobrevivientes, a los cuales les echaba una mirada de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, lamiéndose los labios a veces, y refunfuñando otras tantas. Parecía tener un grave problema pulsátil, el bulto entre sus piernas lo delataba. Por fin luego de un escrutinio intenso a un muchacho de cabello asombrosamente pelirrojo y ojos tan grises como mercurio, su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa de niño pequeño.-¡Kyaaa tú eres perfecto!-

El pelirrojo se ruborizó cuando la mano derecha de Jakotsu hizo contacto con su mejilla. Quiso gritar que se alejara pero la voz no le salía. Intentó llorar, mas no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar cómo su cuerpo se movía lentamente hacia el suyo. Sintió repugnancia por el aroma a sangre y sudor del asesino, que se mesclaba con el de flores y lavanda.

-ai, no te asustes, te prometo que va a ser delicioso…ven… ¡ahHHH nooooo!-

En esa tarde de primavera, uno de los más temibles asesinos estuvo a punto de besar apasionadamente a un muchachito que a penas tenía 13 años y cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados, intentando no dilucidar el horror que se avecinaba. Mas el momento en que los labios rojos del hábil espadachín se iban a posar en los suyos con lujuria desenfrenada nunca llegó.

-¡117!...-Gritó una voz grave y varonil demasiado cerca de ellos, sacando a Jakotsu de su hipnotismo. Giró la cabeza por un instante, y eso fue lo que tardó el intruso en matar al pelirrojo con una especie de alabarda. la sangre empapó el traje de Jakotsu, mientras se quedaba con la cabeza del pobre mártir en la mano.

-¿Qué…?.-tirando los restos del recién fallecido al suelo y pateando su cabeza, el joven de mayor estatura se puso en pie con una mueca de enfado que murió al observar detenidamente a ese joven que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules de mirada cálida y apasionada; el cabello lo llevaba largo y atado en una trenza azabache; su cuerpo era perfecto, tenía una estrella azul morado en la frente y portaba una alabarda de tamaño exagerado en la mano derecha.

-¡118!-Gritó el desconocido sin prestarle atención, rebanando otra cabeza de los 5 soldados que quedaban vivos. Cuando hubo terminado secó el sudor de su frente con una sola mano.-¡vámonos!. Los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar.-añadió, sonriendo de una forma inocente.

Jakotsu se preguntó por un fugaz instante si le estaba hablando a él, y al darse cuenta que así era, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con un tic en la ceja. Lo vio correr, y sin saber por qué lo siguió.

-Quiero divertirme, esperemos escondidos hasta que lleguen y luego nos lanzamos al ataque-Sonrió nuevamente el menor, ocultándose tras unos matorrales cercanos y haciendo una ceña a Jakotsu para que lo imitara, pero ya era suficiente. Él no era perro faldero de nadie, ¡ni entendía por qué lo había seguido!. Así que lanzándole una mirada de pies a cabeza, le dijo.

-Tú quédate aquí y disfruta del espectáculo, amor.-Con la voz extrañamente temblorosa, acto seguido salió corriendo al campo de batalla, escudriñando el frente sin parpadear ni un solo instante.

El joven de los ojos azules no lo siguió, sólo se quedó observando sus ágiles movimientos. Lo había estado vigilando gran parte del día, y si no fuera por su…extravagancia sería perfecto. Con todo, ¿a él qué le importaban sus extraños gustos por la sangre y los hombres?. Lo que necesitaba era una mano derecha, y ese guerrero era el indicado.

Los rumores de aquel asesino con una espada serpiente se esparcían por la región donde vivía, y se comentaba de su letalidad y precisión para matar. Un chico de nombre Bakotsu, que esta primavera cumplía 16 años quiso conocerlo para formar un ejército con él. Era ambicioso sí, pero poco le importaba. ¿Cuánto talento se estaba desperdiciando?.

Tuvo que admitir su sorpresa cuando vio a todos esos soldados caer de un sólo golpe de espada, mientras Jakotsu sonreía triunfante, y el joven de los ojos azules estuvo seguro que era eso lo que necesitaba, aquello que lo llevaría a la gloria.

Y ahora, en el presente, el chico raro miraba al cielo buscando la fuente de todo su poder, o eso le parecía al menor. Apreció con más detenimiento todo el delgado cuerpo del espadachín, cubierto por la tela del alegre kimono, y otra sonrisa se formó en su bien parecido rostro.

Vio con todo detenimiento cuando los soldados se le acercaron, oyó el intercambio de palabras a medias. Entre esas frases se pudieron entender claramente cosas como 'maldito perro entrégate por las buenas', 'él es terriblemente peligroso' o 'tienes un hermoso cabello dorado como el sol, así que si sales vivo vas a ser mío'. Bankotsu se tapó la boca con su mano derecha para ahogar las carcajadas que amenazaban con delatar su posición de espía.

Lo siguiente que acaeció fue tan rápido que ni siquiera se puede describir con palabras, a menos que haya una expresión que logre definir la velocidad de la luz. Esa magnífica espada de un sólo movimiento cortó al batallón completo que había venido por su amo. Bakotsu suspiró cansinamente. Ese hombre sería uno de los suyos costara lo que costara.

De todos los soldados el único que quedaba en pie era el joven de abundante cabellera dorada, con apariencia de niño bonito. Jakotsu le obsequió una deslumbrante sonrisa sádica mientras le daba otra lamida a su arma y se pintaba los labios con el líquido rojo.

-¡Kyaaa eres muy lindo!. ¿alguna vez te lo habían dicho?-Preguntó sin disimular su creciente emoción. Sus mejillas tiñéronse de un color bermejo en tanto el rubio palidecía considerablemente. Quiso tomar su espada, pero algo en su cuello se lo impidió. Luego no supo más nada, todo se resumía en calor, dolor y fuego.

-¡123!-Exclamó el joven de la larga trenza, cortando limpiamente la cabeza del hombre rubio. Sonrió notablemente pero el espadachín de tatuajes en las mejillas le dio la espalda, tomando el pelo claro del fallecido con ambas manos.

-¡y eras tan lindo! ¿oh, por qué?-hizo una falsa mueca de dolor mientras besaba en los labios a la inerte cabeza que poco a poco perdía su color saludable y tomaba ese color azulado de la muerte.

-¡ARG!. ¡no seas asqueroso!-Se ofendió el despiadado e insensible, mirando la escena repulsiva que se estaba llevando a cabo. Quiso no mirar pero le fue imposible despegar sus azuladas orbes de lo que acontecía.

-oh, esos cabellos semejantes al sol... ¡con lo difíciles que son de encontrar los hombres guapos aquí!-Ahora tenía la cabeza del rubio en el pie y mientras la chuteaba observaba el horizonte. Bankotsu no pudo hacer más que sentirse profundamente ofendido. ¿a caso él no era guapo?. ¿Qué quiso decir ese idiota rarucho?. Su autoestima decayó un poco al darse cuenta de aquello.

-Ya, que debo hablar contigo-Dijo cortante, riéndose internamente por su infantil comportamiento. Jakotsu se dio la vuelta y ambos ojos se encontraron, azul contra verde. Al ver que no decía nada y que lo miraba como buscando en su persona un defecto, expuso sus preguntas.-He oído de un hombre que maneja la espada perfectamente, a quien todos le temen y es uno de los más brillantes asesinos de la historia-El hombre no hablaba ni asentía-Dicen, también que su cabeza vale mucho y que en una ocasión mató a uno de los señores feudales de la región-Al parecer Jakotsu no iba a abrir la boca.-¿eres tú?. ¿tú eres el temido Jakotsu?-

Sus preguntas fueron recibidas por otro incómodo silencio. El más joven, que evidentemente tenía muy poca paciencia comenzaba ya a exasperarse, cuando por fin su interlocutor habló-Ese rubio era muy lindo, de eso no cabe duda. Pero tú... eres tan hermoso...-Se lamió los labios lenta, suavemente, mientras alzaba la espada. Bakotsu se ruborizó hasta la raíz del pelo.

No lograba pensar con claridad, ¡ahí estaba!. ¿no quería que le dijeran guapo?. ¡pues ese hombre ya le había dicho!. ¿Qué era la sensación tan extraña en su vientre?. ¡qué goloso era!. ¡si había asesinado a un panadero hace unas horas!.

-a ti todo te parece guapo-Contraatacó, considerando las palabras del espadachín como un insulto. Se cambió la alabarda de mano, pues aunque era muy fuerte pesaba mucho para un ser humano como él. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Y esos músculos son tan deliciosos, me pregunto cómo se sentirá tocarlos…-Jakotsu parecía estar en un sueño. Por todos los infiernos, ese muchachito había sido enviado por Satanás para tentarlo y lo más agradable de eso es que con gusto caería. Pudo ver que a pesar de incomodarlo con sus palabras y miradas, el joven intentaba no mostrar nerviosismo y eso lo hizo sonreír ligeramente no era un debilucho.

-Pues no te lo sigas preguntando y vámonos, tengo mucho que hablar contigo, Jakotsu.-imperó el menor abanzando para dejar ese deprimente paisaje atrás, perdiéndose así en el boscoso más allá que se vislumbraba como un oasis en la distancia. Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero el guerrero no lo seguía. Enfadado y un poco exasperado se detuvo.-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

Jakotsu se aclaró la garganta, intentando no cabrearse demasiado con la actitud tan soberbia del crío ese. ¿Quién se figuraba para darle órdenes?. ¡él era indomable!. Nunca recibió instrucciones de nadie para lo que hacía... ¿y este aparecido llegaba del cielo a cambiar eso?. ¡Claro que no!.

-NO me gusta ese tono-Dijo con la voz que empleaba siempre que deseaba una pelea a muerte. Bakotsu se puso un poco pálido mientras preparaba su alabarda también.

-ah lo siento, señor-El lancero fingió una reverencia, escupiendo en el suelo con los ojos azules en llamas.-¿Cómo quieres que te hable?-Preguntó, deteniendo hábilmente el ataque de Jakotsu, quien no respondió otra vez.

-wow, veo que tienes una alabarda muy grande...-Susurró con voz seductora y cargada de doble sentido que el menor no entendió ni supo interpretar.

-Vah, no quiero matarte así que para de atacarme, por favor.-Pidió con la misma voz enérgica. En seguida el espadachín de los labios rojos se detuvo.

-Veo que eres muy egocéntrico-Espeto algo furioso moviéndose hacia un lado.-¡alguien tiene que hacerte comer polvo!-Dicho esto, lanzó su espada con el fin de despedazar de manera lenta, satisfactoria y dolorosa a su contrincante, quien a penas pudo esquivarlo sin salir lastimado.

-¡sé que puedo matarte!. ¡te lo estoy advirtiendo!-Bakotsu dejó caer su alabarda mientras levantaba las manos en un acto sumiso. Necesitaba a ese hombre y lo iba a conseguir a como diera lugar. Jakotsu también botó su espada y se estrecharon las manos en una señal de paz.

-¿Qué deseas?-interrogó muy interesado, soltando la mano del menor. Este, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla iba a hablar, pero Jakotsu lo cortó-¡ah!. Supongo que quieres formar un escuadrón y quieres que te ayude, ¿no, jovencito?-

El muchacho frunció el ceño, definitivamente no le gustaba que se le tratara como si fuera un crío inexperimentado, pero asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.-ven conmigo y te demuestro que no soy lo que aparento-Prometió, mirando los ojos jade de su compañero, quien hizo una mueca divertida con los labios, como si lo estuviera dudando. Al notar esto, el chico añadió-Te voy a dar cosas que pueden interesarte, Jakotsu.-

Esperó un montón de respuestas efusivas de parte del hombre. Que deseaba joyas, dinero, poder…pero lo que escuchó lo dejó sorprendido.-¿Tu cuerpo?-

-¿Qué?. ¡No!. ¡MI cuerpo no!-se puso rojo de sólo imaginarse en una cama de rosas, entregándole su castidad a un completo desconocido que seguramente era un sadomasoquista. Negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no veo qué otra cosa pueda interesarme, amor.-Jakotsu sonrió a modo de despedida mientras lanzaba un beso al aire para uno de sus mil amados. Ese niño era tan lindo...

-¡Espera!. Vamos a una posada y te demuestro lo que sé.-Bankotsu no deseaba decir que en cierta forma necesitaba su ayuda para comandar un escuadrón. Era un poco perezoso y algunas cosas no lograba comprender, por esa razón debía contar con la presencia de una persona confiable. Jakotsu pareció de pronto entender en el apuro que estaba el niño, porque asintió distraídamente.

Así lo hicieron, caminando por el sendero de vivos colores alegres. Asesinaban a todo ser viviente que se encontraran, incluyendo a algunos arbolitos inocentes cuyo único pecado fue haber crecido donde dos lunáticos iban a pasar siglos más tarde. Cuando llegaron a una aldea remota, Bakotsu se encargó de asesinar a todos los habitantes, argumentando que era parte de su exposición, mientras el mayor se limitaba a observar cómo era capaz de destruir con sus propias manos.

Su cuerpo se movía con tanta gracia y soltura y esas piernas corriendo eran magnéticas. El hombre no comprendía cómo existía alguien tan bello y no tenía alas. Se quedó otro rato contemplando su figura manchada de sangre y se le hizo agua la boca. Deseaba sentir su piel, saborear sus labios y limpiar con su lengua las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente...

-¡Hei!. ¿Qué hablamos sobre que no me miraras así?-Replicó el lancero que ya estaba frente a él, instándolo a que entrase a una linda posada que acababa de vaciar con un cuchillo grande. Jakotsu negó con la cabeza, aparentando confusión.

-¿Cómo así?-cuestionó con una fingida pero creíble inocencia, haciendo lo que le mandaba su nuevo compañero. Por precaución desvió la mirada.

-¡pues así!. ¡me estás mirando lujuriosamente!-acusó con voz ahogada el menor, buscando algo para limpiar su cuerpo lleno de sangre y mal oliente a transpiración y otras cosas.

-¿Qué?-esta vez, el tono inocente era totalmente falso.-¡YO no te estoy mirando lujuriosamente!-en la mente del espadachín montones de imágenes comenzaban a desfilar, haciéndolo casi perder el control. Bakotsu se rió.

-¡Claro que sí!.-

-Claro que no!-se defendió el hombre.

-¡que sí!.-

-¡que no!-

y así se pasaron largo rato. Que yo me baño primero, que mejor yo, que eres un vago, que cállate tarado, que el tarado eres tú... como una hermana mayor y su travieso hermanito. De hecho, tan ocupados estaban en sus diferencias de opiniones, que esa noche durmieron juntos…discutiendo sobre el tema del ejército, por supuesto.

Fin del capítulo.

NDA: espero que este fic les haya gustado, en verdad. Nada más tengo para decir. ¡sean felices!.


End file.
